Terry Bogard
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Terry Bogard *Nationality: American *Sex: Male *Age: 28 years old *Birthday: March 15 *Occupation: Fighter *Height: 182 cm (5' 11'')'' *Weight: 83 kg *Blood type: O *Hobbies: Playing video games *Hates: Cowardice The unruly Terry Bogard has gone into a wandering life. At the end of his United States and Japan's martial arts training trips, Terry decided to go to China. The CRD, the Fung Family, the SHINE organization... More and more people emerge before his eyes. He only wants to use his strength to challenge a new opponent. Forever Fatal Fury, his journey will never end. 'Plot details' *'Nature: 'Human *'Fighting style:' Hakkyokuseiken *'Membership:' Unknown Terry Bogard is a powerful fighter that uses the Hakkyokuseiken style. He's able to gather ki from Mother Earth, imbue his attacks with energy and release destructing power waves from his fists. He's also a consecrated street fighter that travels around the world looking for the best opponents to fight. Terry protects peace, justice and innocence everywhere he goes, and he never gives up in a fight, fighting with all his courage. =Special Abilities= ---- Power Kaiser =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Back Knuckle (后打)': → A Terry turns around and punches the opponent with the back of his fist. Good range, can even work as an anti-air scores two hits. First hit is cancellable into special moves, no matter if a normal move was not performed before Back Knuckle. *'Rising Upper (步步高): ↘ C' Terry crouches and aises his fist to impact a jumping opponent. This is used as a quick anti-air option, it also shrinks Terry's hurtbox and helps him to evade some attacks. Doesn't knock down, but pushes away standing opponents. Specials *'Power Wave (能量波)： ↓ ↘ → A / C' Terry punches in the ground and releases a medium-ranged fire blast against its enemy. At the end, the wave curves, covering a little more space upwards. When Terry does this, his effective hurtbox will decrease, making it useful against hopping and jumping opponents. *'Burning Knuckle (火焰冲拳)： ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Terry rises his arms and then launches forward in a floating punch imbued with ki. This move has some start-up, but it's very fast, has little recovery time and knocks the opponent down on hit. It can evade ground and sweep attacks, and hit jumping and hopping opponents, although's a little weak against air attacks. A version omits the initial animation but has very little start-up. *'Crack Shoot (碎石踢)： ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Terry hops performing a roundhouse kick, attacking with his heel as an axe. This move can hit and juggle jumping opponents. Contrary to what it looks like, it doesn't work as an overhead against crouching opponents. B version travels lower and deals less hits, but is quicker and more surprising. *'Rising Tackle (倒跃踢)： → ↓ ↘ A / C' Terry flips upside down and then rises whirling in the air, kicking the opponent with his foot several times. This is useful to juggle opponent or as an anti-air, has good priority and deals good damage. A version hits 5 times, while C version scores 7 hits. *'Power Dunk (灌篮强击)： → ↓ ↘ B / D' Terry jumps in an arc, first hitting the opponent with his knee, then dunks the opponent to the ground with a fist filled with energy. First hit launches the opponent to air. This move's rather slow and leaves Terry vulnerable when it's evaded or blocked, but the starting hit has good priority. Second hit is an overhead that causes knockdown. *'Power Charge (能量补充)： ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → B / D' Terry moves forward in a quick tackle, that launches his opponent upwards and opens it to juggles. This move deals a single hit and has little start-up, but cionsiderable recovery time, and during its hit frames, it's somewhat weak to ground and sweep attacks. Supers *'Power Geyser (能量喷泉)： ↓ ↙ ← ↙ → A / C' Terry gathers a little energy and punches in the ground, releasing a huge energy geyser. This move has great priority, a good hitbox and excels as an anti-air or using it after a launcher. It has, however, considerable recovery time, specially when it's evaded. *'Triple Geyser (三重喷泉): MAX' ''' ↓ ↙ ← ↙ → A / C''' MAX version of Power Geyser follows the first geyser up with two more impacts, in which Terry punches in the ground with both hands, as a sort of full-ranged attack. If Terry's at the edge of the screen by front, the second and/or third geyser won't come out. *'High Angle Geyser (高轨喷泉): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Terry tackles the opponent, launches the opponent upwards with his knee and then dunks it in the ground, rising a Power Geyser at the end. Medium to long-ranged attack. Even if the tackle doesn't hit the opponent, Terry will continue his attack, and the rival might be hit either by the dunk or the geyser. Has considerable recovery time. MAX version has slightly better invincibility and hitbox, deals more damage, and instead of a power geyser, Terry will rise a complete line of succesive geysers with a single punch. It makes it a full-ranged attack (although with a delay) and menaces more on opponents who are far away. Hidden Esoteric *'Trinity Geyser (三位一体喷泉): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Terry gathers energy, then punches the ground with both fists, creating a huge wave of energy to burst out from the ground. The attack gradually grows to a full-screen projectile, covering everything but Terry's back. Deals good damage but low block damage. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 1375107665 1436653066 19589 imageAddr.jpg =External links= ---- *Terry's official profile page *Terry Bogard at SNK Wiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ki-users Category:Guest characters